It Is You I Have Loved
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: Maria has returned from the abbey for one main reason- she loves Captain von Trapp. The Captain also realizes that he is in love with Maria. When he realizes this, he finishes his relations with the Baroness. The Captain tries to win Maria's heart. Will he be successful?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **My ever first "The Sound of Music (1965)" Fan Fiction. Please review. It would mean a lot to me. Enjoy the story!

_**Prologue**_

_"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens," _the von Trapp children chanted. They were trying to make themselves to feel better, ever since their Fräulein Maria left unexpectedly.

_"Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things," _the von Trapp children sang. "Why don't I feel better?" little Gretl said sadly and walked to the eldest, Liesl.

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes-" "Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes," _the children were cut off when they heard someone singing with them. They looked at where the voice came and- Fräulein Maria!

_"Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things!" _Maria continued, dropping her guitar case and bag on the grass and stretching her arms out to hug the children who she loved the most. _"When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel, so bad!" _they all sung in unison.

"Oh, children, I'm so glad to see you!" Maria said happily. "We missed you!" Marta said and gave her a toothy smile. "Oh, I missed you. Kurt, how are you?" Maria said and turned to Kurt. "Hungry," Kurt replied happily. Everyone laughed.

Gretl suddenly raised her finger up, in which was covered in a bandage. Maria bent down to Gretl. "Gretl, what happened to your finger?" Maria asked, concerned. "It got caught!" Gretl replied. "Caught in what?" Maria replied to Gretl, sounding more concerned than a while ago. "Friedrich's teeth," Gretl replied. The rest of the children laughed and Maria smiled.

"Liesl are you alright?" Maria asked while standing up and walking with the children. "Just fair," Liesl replied a bit dully. "Any telegrams delivered here lately?" Maria said. "None at all, Fräulein. But I'm learning to accept it. I'll be glad when school begins," Liesl said.

Maria turned to Liesl. "Oh, Liesl you can't use school to escape your problems. You have to face them. Oh, I have so much to tell you all," Maria said with a gleaming smile. "We have things to tell you too," Louisa said, sounding a bit worried. "I'm sure you do," Maria replied.

"The most important thing is that father's going to be married," Brigitta said sadly. "Married?" Maria said, surprised. She also felt a bit broken, because one of the reasons she came back is for the _Captain_.

"Yes, to Baroness Schrader," Louisa answered Maria. Maria felt even more broken, but this time a bit angry. The Baroness told her that very night that the Captain was in love with her. _I bet she only told me that to bring me away and get the Captain to herself, _Maria thought. But what's her rights? Maria isn't the Captain's wife.

"Oh, I see," Maria replied, stunned.

The children see the Captain on the veranda. They quickly chattered about Maria coming back from the abbey to their father. Maria and the Captain just looked at each other.

"Good evening, Captain," Maria said, still looking at the Captain. "Good evening," he replied.

"All right, everyone inside. Go and get your dinner," Captain Georg von Trapp said.

The children practically ran inside. "Dinner!" they chanted.

The Captain and Maria just stood there, looking at each other. They eyes were also locked on each other.

The Captain walks down the stairs to Maria. "You left without saying goodbye- even to the children," he started. "Well, it was wrong of me. Forgive me," Maria replied. Their eyes were still locked on each other.

"Why did you?" the Captain asked. "Please don't ask me, anyway, the reason no longer exists," Maria replied.

The Baroness suddenly comes out. "Fräulein Maria! You've returned! Oh, isn't this wonderful, Georg?" she said and held the Captain's hand. The Captain was still looking at Maria. He seemed hypnotized by Maria's beauty and simplicity. "May I wish every happiness, Baroness, and you too, Captain. The children tell me you're going to be married," Maria said, walking towards the two. "Thank you, my dear," the Baroness replied to Maria.

Maria starts to run up the stairs to go inside the von Trapp villa. "You are back to uh, stay?" the Captain said, stopping Maria. Maria turned around to the Captain. She felt broken seeing him and the Baroness together. "Only until the regimens are made for another governess," Maria said. She turned back around and went back to the villa.

The Baroness looked at the Captain. She noticed the Captain was still attracted to Maria. She felt jealousy all over her.

The two returned back to the villa.

**A/N: **Yup. This is the Prologue. It ain't Chapter 1 yet. Well, how is it? I know it's just like that one part in the movie. There's more in Chapter 1. I'll see you there! :)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Maria entered the villa and started to walk to her room before.

But she realized she wasn't holding something. Her guitar case and bag!

She quickly ran out of the villa and went to the gardens near the lake. Luckily, her things were still there. She grabbed it and walked back to the villa.

***

Maria was humming a tune will walking to her room. Once she reached there, she twisted the doorknob. It didn't open. It was _locked_.

"Oh, goodness me," she muttered to herself. Just as about she was going to open her mouth to call Frau Schmidt or Franz, a voice spoke behind her. Äre you looking for a key to your bedroom?" a manly voice said. The _Captain_.

Maria turned around. "Yes, Captain?" she said, plastering a smile on her face. The Captain locked his eyes on Maria's again. He saw something in her eyes. A spark, a little pain, sadness, and, _love_?! He quickly turned away from Maria, who was now blushing. "Frau Schmidt!" he called. Soon, Schmidt came.

"Do you know where the keys to Maria's room are?" he asked politely, which made Maria feel new about him. He often was very stern to Frau Schmidt and Franz, and even to _her_. "Well, yes, Captain. I was just about to go here," Frau Schmidt replied, putting a hand to her jacket pocket and got a key. The Captain held out his palm to Schmidt. Frau Schmidt put the key there. "Thank you," he replied. Frau Schmidt then turned around and walked away.

The Captain faced Maria. He held her hand and put the key on top of her palm. Maria shivered. The Captain was holding her hand. She blushed. The Captain let go of her hand.

Maria put the key in the keyhole and opened the door. her bag was too heavy. "I'll help you," the Captain offered, then got her bag. They both went inside the room. "Where should I put this?" the Captain asked. "On top of the bed," Maria replied, putting her guitar case under the bed. The Captain put it there.

Maria stood up. The Captain just stood there, staring at Maria. He was admiring her simplicity, her beauty, her kindness, her red rosy cheeks, her soft, silky hair, basically everything about her.

"Um, Captain? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, a bit confused. "Well, I'm afraid you don't look at all like a Governess," the Captain replied, remembering when she was the one who complimented him.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Captain," Maria said, blushing. She put some of her loose hair behind her ear and looked out at the window. The sky was turning into a shade of pink and orange.

"Father? Fräulein Maria?" a voice spoke. They looked at where the voice came from, and saw Liesl. "You haven't taken your supper yet. The Baroness already ate. You're the only ones who weren't eating. Why are you together?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face. "Well, Liesl, I just helped Maria- I meant, Fräulein Maria, to bring her things here and to open her room. Why, Liesl?" the Captain replied. "Nothing," she said, getting her way out of the door.

The two walked out of the room and walking down the stairs to the dining room.

**A/N: **Heyy! So here's the first chapter. There were a few fluff moments. XD I ship them so much. Let's get writing Chapter 2. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm so sorry guys for the late update. School's been busy with me. Her you go! Chapter 2! Enjoy! :)

_**Chapter 2**_

As the Captain and Maria reached the dining room, they sat quietly in their seats. The Captain sat at where he usually sits, and Maria sat on where Marta sits.

The Captain reached for the bowl of rice. But before he could get it, Maria stopped him by holding his wrist. The Captain was surprised, he looked at Maria's hand then looked at her. "Excuse me Captain, haven't you forgotten to thank the Lord?" Maria stated, looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," he replied, smiling. he remembered when she did that to him and the children on her first dinner. They both did the signed of the cross and prayed the grace before meals. Then they started eating. It was very quiet, only the sounds of the utensils clinking on the plate were heard.

Finally, the Captain broke the silence. "Maria?" he said. Maria blushed, still looking down on her plate filled with a few more mashed potatoes. _He didn't call me Fraulein, _she thought. "Hmm?" she replied.

"Can I ask you something?" the Captain said. "Well, yes," Maria replied, looking up to the Captain.

He mustered up all the courage. "W-Why did y-you, l-leave?" he stuttered. Maria nearly choked on her mashed potato. What would she tell him? That she fell deeply in love with him when they danced the Laendler but realized she was about to become a nun? No, she most certainly won't tell that."Uh, Captain, I-I don't want to talk about that matter. I've already told you, the reason no longer exists," she replied calmly. She wouldn't tell it. She would never.

"Well, why does the reason no longer exist?" he replied. "Because.." Maria trailed off. She just continued eating, not saying a word. She felt the Captain put his hand on top of hers.

"Well, y-you know Captain, we are just talking about some nonsense. I'm telling you, I'll stay here until you find another governess for the children, then I'll go back to the Abbey, if I'll ever become a- nevermind," Maria said, standing up and wiping her mouth with some tissue. She walked out of the dining room.

The Captain continued eating, wondering why he asked her that. He was in deep thought.

**A/N: **Hi guys! Sorry for the long update and a short chapter. I'll update Chapter 3 soon. I'm busy in school. You know, school is VERY kind. (IRONY! XD) I'll see you Chapter 3 guys! Again, sorry for the late update. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 3! Hope you like it! :)))

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, everyone ate breakfast early. After eating, the children went outside to play with their Fraulein.

The were playing hide-and-go-seek.

Kurt climbed up a tree to hide from Maria, who was now counting. Some of the children hid behind bushes, and some went behind the gazebo.

Maria searched happily for the seven children. She missed doing this with them. She heard some giggling behind a tree, then walked there and saw Brigitta. Soon, she found Marta and Gretl who was hiding behind the gazebo. Then she found Louisa behind the bushes.

Kurt and Liesl were both up the tree chatting quietly. "Do you thing Fraulein Maria will find us?" Kurt asked Liesl. "Maybe," Liesl replied, looking down cautiously because she might fall.

"Friedrich? Kurt? Liesl? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Maria said gleefully. Kurt and Liesl stayed quiet up the tree upon hearing their Fraulein. They tried their best not to giggle or burst out laughing.

Friedrich, on the other hand, was hiding _inside_ the gazebo, under one of the benches.

Maria soon found Kurt and Liesl up the tree. Then the six children helped in finding Friedrich.

"Fraulein Maria! I found Friedrich!" Gretl shouted, pointing inside the gazebo. Friedrich came out slowly, smiling.

"Okay! We found everyone! What do you kids want to do next?" Maria said while clapping her hands once.

"Well, can you teach us a new song?" Liesl suggested.

"Well, okay. what do you want to sing?" Maria replied, smiling.

"Edelweiss!" Marta said. The children all talked at once, confirming that they would want to sing that.

"Well, ok-" Maria said, then there was a loud roaor of thunder. Then it rained hard.

"Children! Inside! Quick!" Maria said, gesturing them to come inside the villa. They all did as told. Once they reached the house, they were dripping wet.

"Okay, children. Take a shower and change your clothes. I'll meet you all in your room to teach you Edelweiss. No go, before you get sick!" Maria said. The children did as told and ran to their room, leaving little trails of water on the floor.

Maria went to her room and took a shower. After taking a shower, she dried herself and hung her wet clothes. She went to her closet to find something to wear.

Then she saw it. _The blue dress_. The dress which the Baroness told her that the Captain couldn't take his eyes of her. The dress in where the Captain looked eye-to-eye at her while singing a love song. A dress she wouldn't dare to wear at these moments.

She knew if she wore it, the Captain will be more attracted to her and the Baroness will get mad. She won't do it even if he loves the Captain. He's engaged. She wasn't that desperate to make the Captain fall for her.

Instead, she wore an orange, long sleeved dress. The skirt attached to it was colored dark brown. She remembered wearing it the second day she taught the children how to sing.

She combed her hair and out of her room and walked to the children's room. The children were doing a lot of stuff in their room. Kurt and Friedrich was playing with a ball, Liesl was sharing stories with Marta and Gretl, Louisa was combing her hair ang Brigitta was reading a book.

"Children!" Maria said. "Fraulein Maria!" Marta said.

"Hello, Marta. Come on, sit wherever you like. I'm going to teach you all Edelweiss," Maria said, smiling.

The children sat. Friedrich, Louisa, Brigitta, and Kurt sat on the floor whil Liesl sat on the bed behind the four children, along with Marta and Gretl.

Maria sat on the bed in front of the children.

"Okay, so, first thing you must kno-"

Someone suddenly knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Children? Wha- oh! Maria, what are you all doing here?" the Captain suddenly said. Maria felt herself blush. _He still didn't call me Fraulein, _she thought to herself.

"Well, Captain, I was about to start to teach the children how to sing Edelweiss," Maria said gleefully, greeting the Captain with a warm smile. The Captain smiled back. "Oh, I see. Well, do you mind if I help?" the Captain said, sitting beside Maria.

Maria realized that their hands where inches away from each other. She felt herself blush. "Well, okay," Maria said, blushing even more as the Captain locked his gaze on her.

"Okay. So, where do we start?" the Captain said, then started helping in teaching the children. Pretty soon, they finished the song just before lunch.

* * *

The weather was now bright and sunny.

The children were outside, practicing Edelweiss. The Captain and Maria were also there, listening to the children.

"Children? Come inside! Your luncheon is ready!" Frau Schmidt called from inside the villa. The children happily went into the villa, still singing Edelweiss.

The Captain and Maria stood up and walked to the stairs. They felt a little awkward, but also felt their hearts beat faster and faster by the minute.

"Maria?" the Captain spoke up. "Hmm?" Maria replied, looking at the ground. "I had fun a while ago. The villa's atmosphere turned happy again. The children and I reunited, because of you. Thank you," the Captain said.

"Oh, that's no problem Captain. But, remember, I'll just, I'll just stay here until you find another governess to replace me," Maria said. "But what if I don't want to?" the Captain said, having a smirk on his face. "Captain, you and the Baroness are going to be, uh, married. And I'm sure you and her can help each other to take care of the children. You don't need me," Maria said. She stepped on the first step of the stairs, but tripped and went out of balance. The Captain caught her in his arms, and the two looked eye-to-eye at each other.

"Well, it appears now _you _need me. And I'm telling you, I also need you," the Captain replied, gazing lovingly at Maria. Maria was speechless, captivated by the two strong arms holding her and the eyes that gazed at her.

"Ehemm," a voice spoke. The two looked at where the voice came from, and saw the Baroness. 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Georg, _darling_, can you please explain to me why, uh, you and Fraulein Maria are looking at each other lovingly, and why is she caught in your arms," the Baroness said, raising her eyebrow. Maria stood up, breaking away from the Captain. She made her distance away from the Captain, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Oh, Elsa, Maria accidentally fell from the stairs, I just helped," the Captain said, and glanced a look at Maria. Maria was rubbing her hand on her elbow, looking at the ground.

"Well, okay. So why don't we _enjoy _our luncheon, _darling_," the Baroness said, walking to the Captain and put her arm around his and the two both walk to the villa. The Captain took one last look at Maria, who was now following them into the villa. The Baroness also took a glance at Maria and flashed her a dirty look.

* * *  
The children were eating quietly. Maria was just looking down at her plate, chewing constantly. She still can't get over with what happened mere minutes ago. The Captain took glances at Maria, which didn't go unnoticed by the Baroness. The Baroness felt jealousy all over again. _Ever since this young postulant entered the villa she changed everything, _the Baroness thought to herself.

The Captain kept on looking at Maria. He admired her face, even though her eyes weren't looking at him. Her pink, rosy cheeks, her beautiful, silky, golden blond hair, her beautiful face, and her lips. Those pink lips that he'd nearly kissed when they danced the Laendler.

Maria noticed the Captain looking at her, but she continued eating. She still felt those two strong arms holding her. _Well, it appears now you need me. And I'm telling you, I also need you, _the Captain's words echoed in her ears. The Captain just kept on looking at Maria.

He also realized something. _How could I have been so blind? I'm in love with this woman ever since she came into my life, _the Captain thought to himself and smiled. He remembered falling in love with her when she sung "My Favorite Things" to the children. When they looked eye-to-eye at each other after her and the children presented their little puppet show. When he sang Edelweiss not to the Baroness, but to Maria. When they danced the Laendler. When he caught her in his arms just mere minutes ago.

It was no doubt, he loves Maria. But it would be utterly unfair to Maria if he marries a woman he doesn't love. He never felt that his heart beat fast, or butterflies form in his stomach, or fall in love deeper when he's around Elsa. He _never _did. The only reason they have to get married is just for each other's money.

"Elsa, can I talk to you in my study later?" the Captain said, continuing to eat. He looked at Maria, smiling.

* * *  
Later at the study, the Captain was sitting on his chair while the Baroness was looking at his pictures.

"Oh! Georg! Just look at how cute you are as a boy!" the Baroness squealed with delight. She smiled at Georg, but Georg just looked at her with a serious face.

The Baroness' smile quickly faded. "Is there a problem darling?" the Baroness asked, putting down her picture of him. "Well, Elsa, I, I've been unfair to you," Georg said.

"What do you mean?" the Baroness asked. "I, I can't push on with the marriage," the Captain replied, looking down. The Baroness was shocked. "What?!" the Baroness said. "I, I can't, I-you know very well that we are just marrying each other for money. And, and it will be utterly unfair because I'm marrying a person I never loved," the Captain said. The Baroness was stunned. "B-But we made a promise Georg!" the Baroness said. "I'm sorry Elsa, I'm calling off our engagement," the Captain said.

"Why? Why, Georg? Is it because you're in love with _someone_?" the Baroness said, frustrated. "Well, yes," the Captain replied. The Baroness was stunned. She knew it.

"Who? Maria?"

"Yes,"

"I knew it! Why? I have the beauty. I have the money! And you're replacing me with a girl that has no future as a nun! Tell me, what does she have that I don't?"

"My heart,"

"My goodness, Georg! Since when?"

"Ever since she came into my life,"

The Baroness stopped arguing. She just looked at Georg angrily.

"Fine. If you don't want me, neither do I. I'm leaving," the Baroness said, then stormed out of the room.

The Captain felt a rush of emotions. He never thought this would happen. He has a whole chance to get Maria, but also felt guilty for upsetting the Baroness.

But all he could think about now was Maria. 


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

It was early in the evening. Maria was in her room, brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She was studying her face, deep in thought.

She saw her blue eyes that always seem to be locked with the Captain's dark blue ones, her pink, rosy cheeks that always flushes bright red around the Captain's presence, and, her lips. Her pink, plump lips that nearly- _just _nearly- landed on the Captain's when they danced the Laendler.

Captain. Captain. _Captain_. He was all she could ever think about.

She also felt weird, broken, sad, and in love. All of which were felt around the Captain's presence, or when she thought of him.

She also felt stupid.

She's in love with a strong, brave, noble, and charming- in fact, _very _charming sea Captain for God's sake! How could a high aristocrat even _fall _for a young mountain girl like her who does nothing but _sing_?!

She put down her brush.

She stood up, hand holding her hair, walking back and forth in her room.

_And I'm telling you, I also need you. _

Those words that was spoken to her by the Captain still echoed in her ears.

"Oh, Maria! Get a hold of yourself!" Maria spoke to herself, frustrated. She looked out the window, the sun was setting slowly. The sky was now painted with shades of pink and orange.

After all the things that happened to her and the Captain for the past few days, she couldn't control herself. She often lay awake at night, staring at the ceiling, thinking of him.

The recent events today, the Captain catching her in his arms, gazing straight into her eyes, and the close distance they had by the stairs.

_Could it be….? _Maria thought, sitting down on her bed, hands holding her hair, nearly pulling them out in frustration.

_No. No, Maria. Don't think of that. It wouldn't be. It would never be. Don't be too naïve, _Maria thought to herself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Maria stood up, fixing her dress. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door. To her surprise, the Captain was in front of her.

"Maria?" the Captain said, locking his gaze on her again.

_Oh, dear_, Maria thought to herself, realizing she was eye-to-eye again with the Captain.

"Y-Yes, C-Captain?" Maria stuttered, looking away.

"I, I just came to tell you that, you're late for dinner," the Captain said.

_Oh, _Maria thought to herself, glancing at the clock. She was, in fact, _late_.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Captain, I was- I was-" Maria exclaimed, then was cut off by the Captain cut her off.

"Oh no, it's fine, Maria. Come on, let's go downstairs and eat before the food gets cold," the Captain said, smiling at Maria, followed by wrapping his right arm around Maria's waist.

Maria nearly jumped. The Captain was touching her. The mixed emotions turned into one, love. Butterflies formed in her stomach, and her heart beat so fast. She blushed so badly.

_Why is he doing this? _Maria thought to herself, looking down on the floor, her face turning into a bright red tomato.

The two adults walked to the stairs, not saying a word.

But just as before Maria could step down, the Captain stopped her.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Maria said, surprised at the Captain's actions.

"Well, we don't want a pretty, young, lady like you to fall from the stairs again, don't we?" the Captain said, putting a smirk on his face and chuckled a bit.

Maria blinked in surprise. This was the first time a man complimented her, and what's worse is, the man she loved was the one who complimented her.

She blushed. "P-Pretty?" Maria said, looking at the Captain.

"Yes, Maria. You're pretty. And also, very attractive," the Captain said.

Those words made Maria blush even _more_.

"Th-Thank you," she said.

The two walked down the stairs and to the dining room.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update. But, here you go! :)


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

The two adults reached the dining area. The children were chatting quietly, not moving their food.

"Look! Father and Fräulein Maria are here!" Kurt exclaimed. The Captain went to Maria's seat and pulled it a bit further from the table. Maria was surprised, but sat on her chair. "Th-Thank you, Captain," Maria said, then did the sign of the cross.

The children did the same as their Fräulein did, and the Captain sat down on his chair, also doing the same.

"For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful, Amen," Maria prayed. It was soon followed by a series of "Amen" from the children and the Captain.

They started eating. The forks were clinking onto the plates as they ate. The Captain, while chewing on his food, looked at Maria. He again was observing her-or rather, admiring her. He was admiring every single inch of her profile. The beautiful hair, pink rosy cheeks, pink, plump lips, and her sky-blue eyes, he's trying get to be locked with his again. He wants to see the love, the love he always saw in it. Maria, noticing the Captain's gaze, continued eating. She wouldn't like to blush and be caught to gaze at the Captain in front of his children.

"Father," Friedrich said, breaking the silence. "Yes?" the Captain said, snapping out of his gaze. "I noticed the two empty seats of the Baroness and Uncle Max. Are they going to dinner?" Friedrich said. Louisa nudged him and glare at him. Friedrich winced quietly, and glared back at Louisa.

Louisa glared at him. "Don't bring up that topic! You know we don't want the Baroness here," Louisa whispered. Friedrich nodded slowly, and then continued eating.

"Um, well-" the Captain was cut off with a call from outside.

"Max! I'm ready! Get the car! Let's go!" a feminine voice said. Maria and the Captain's ears perked up. _The Baroness_.

The Captain stood up, and went outside. Maria did the same, wondering why the Baroness was telling Max to get the car. The children looked at each other in wonder.

"Just a second, Elsa. I'm going to get the car ready as soon as I'm done helping Franz and Frau Schmidt with your bags. Do you know how heavy they are? It looks like you've brought everything!" Max replied. The Captain and Maria saw him holding one large luggage, and Franz and Frau Schmidt holding another, in what seemed like they're helping each other carry it.

"Well, I've brought everything, because I thought my darling Georg will propose to me. It looks like I was wrong," the Baroness said, walking to the main door.

The Captain walked to see a better view of them. Maria followed, and her face was curious.

"Captain, what is she talking about?" Maria said.

"Oh! Maria. I thought you were still in the dining room. Well i-its nothing. Come on, let's go back and eat," the Captain said nervously. He did not want her to know he was in love with her-_yet_.

They headed back to the dining room, where the children were still eating.

The two adults sat on their respective chairs, and continued eating, not saying a word.

After eating, the Captain went to his room, and Maria helped the children to go to bed.

* * *

After Maria help the children go to bed, she walked around the halls for a while. She was battling with herself if she would go out for a stroll in the night or just go to room to think things there. She decided to go out since she walked by the doors leading to the veranda.

She slowly walked around the paths, stared at the lake which was shimmering in the moonlight, then finally, went to the bench near the gazebo. She sat on it, stared at the sky, and had a small chat with herself.

"Is this really happening? Am I really falling for him?" she asked herself. She looked at the stars, and somewhat connected some dots that made a constellation of the Captain's face. She quickly looked away and blushed.

She suddenly felt small drops of water fall on her read. Soon, more and more drops of water came. Then she realized- it was raining. She ran to the nearest place were there was a roof- the gazebo.

The rain started to pour harder. Maria just sat on the bench, staring outside.

Meanwhile, the Captain was inside the house in his night attire, and just finished checking if the children were asleep. Thoughts came into his mind. _Is Maria asleep?_, he thought. He couldn't resist going to her room and checking her if she was also asleep. He knocked slowly, then realized the door was open. He slowly opened the door, and saw that it was dark, and no one was there. Worse, it was raining outside.

_She couldn't be outside at this hour! _the Captain thought, running to his study, looking for his umbrella. He found it and grabbed it an ran to the doors. He opened it, opened the umbrella, and stood there, searching for Maria. He caught sight of her inside the gazebo. He started walking towards the gazebo.

Maria was there, humming and patiently waiting for the rain to stop. The Captain stood there at the entrance of the gazebo, staring at her. He faked a cough to make his presence known.

Maria looked up, surprised then stood up. "Captain! I-uh-umm..." Maria stuttered then started fidgeting with her fingers while looking at him.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" the Captain asked. "Um, I just came to, uh, think of some...things," Maria said.

"Well, come on. You don't want to sleep here, do you?" the Captain said. Maria shook her head slowly then walked to him. The Captain and Maria walked back to the villa, not saying a word.

**A/N: **Okay. My exams finished. Yaaayyy! So here's Chapter 6. Sorry for the author's notes. Well, you gotta be informed! :D Hope you like this Chapter, and please, R&amp;R. :) I look forward writing Chapter 7, which has more fluff than Chapter 5 and this. XD


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

The Captain and Maria reached the villa, and it was still raining outside. The rain fell harder, causing thunder and lightning.

"These thunderstorms seem to happen often," Maria said, looking outside before the Captain closed the door.

"Well, why did you even thought of going out and take a stroll in the night at _this _hour?" the Captain said in a worried tone. He locked his look on Maria's.

"Well, Captain, I told you, I just went there to think about some things. I didn't know it would rain," Maria replied calmly.

"What if you were trapped there? Good thing I went out to see you- I mean- went out to check if there's still people outside, or else you'll be sleeping inside the gazebo!" the Captain said, and flushed a little bit, realizing what he said.

"Why are you so worried for me, Captain? I'm not the Baroness, and you sound like you are a worried husband," Maria replied, then realized what she said. She blushed.

"It's just that I, I care for you," the Captain replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Care for me?" Maria muttered to herself, then blushed again in which made her cheeks turn bright pink.

"Anyway, you better go off to sleep," the Captain said. "Yes, yes, I should. Thank you, Captain," Maria said before walking towards the stairs. "Maria?" the Captain said. Maria stopped and looked at him. They looked eye-to-eye and saw each other's expression: _love_.

"Uh, nothing, good night," the Captain said, looked away, then went up to the other set of stairs, leading to his room.

Maria went to her room, bathed, changed into her night gown, and then prayed, before she slept.

The Captain couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking of Maria, wondering if she's okay, if she slept well, if she also thinks about him at night, and, if she loves him too.

He sat up, looking out the window. It was still raining.

He stood up, fixed himself, and went out of his room. He couldn't help himself. He _had _to see her.

He walked to Maria's room, knocked softly, and then waited if someone would answer. When no one did, he twisted the knob too see if it was open. Fortunately, it was. He slowly opened the door, and went inside her room quietly. He saw her. He saw her sleeping peacefully.

He went to the armchair near her bed, and then carried it. He put it beside her bed. He sat on it and looked at the lovely woman.

"Maria," he muttered, cupping her face with one hand. "I do not know when I could tell you this, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you," the Captain muttered.

"I love you so much I want to be with you. I love you so much I want to be yours, and you to be mine. I love you, Maria. I love you," the Captain said, looking at her face. He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. Maria's hand suddenly touched the Captain's chest. She groaned sleepily then put both her hands around his neck. The Captain could tell she was dreaming.

"Captain," Maria muttered. He was surprised. "Maria?" he whispered.

Maria suddenly pulled him closer to her then they kissed on the lips. The Captain's eyes widened, but Maria still did not wake up. She kissed him gently. The Captain responded, and kissed her just as how she kissed him. Maria broke away from him, smiling.

The Captain just looked at Maria. She just kissed him.

* * *  
The next day, the Captain felt awkward around Maria. Of course, she did not know what happened, since she was asleep.

At breakfast time, he couldn't help but look at her and her lips. What happened last night kept on haunting him. He was very quiet. He just stared at Maria, wanting the kiss to happen again.

"Father?" Brigitta suddenly asked him. "Oh, yes, Brigitta?" the Captain said, snapping out of his thoughts. "You keep on looking at Fraulein Maria. Why is it?" Brigitta suddenly said.

Maria looked up, then blushed.

"Uh, nothing, I was just, just-" the Captain was cut off.

"Staring at her lovingly? Admiring her? What is it, Father? Why are you looking at Fraulein Maria?" Louisa suddenly said.

"What! No- no! I wasn't doing that!" the Captain suddenly said. The seven children just grinned and looked at the two adults.

"Children, please don't tease your father," Maria said, blushing and smiling.

The children grinned even more and continued eating, whispering to each other.

Breakfast ended. The children were studying their lessons. Maria left them alone to go to her room. She got a piece of paper and a pencil, got her guitar and started to compose a song.

She thought first of a nice title. Then, she remembered when she was little, a friend of hers kept telling her how to say the word "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious".

She started strumming the guitar. She was humming tunes, thinking of what lyrics, and how to sing it. She wanted to teach the kids a new song.

"It's," Maria muttered. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Iiiiit's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," she sang the first part, smiled, and then wrote it on the paper.

"Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious. If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Maria sang joyfully. She wrote it on the paper, wrote the corresponding notes under the syllables, and then smiled. She just made a chorus.

She hummed, and then started forming words with them. "Hum-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay, hum-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay-"

"Hum-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay," someone sang in low notes. "Hum-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay,"

Maria looked at the door, and saw the Captain.

"Captain!" Maria exclaimed, putting her things away and standing up.

"Hello, Maria," the Captain said, and smiled. "I was wondering why you are not with the children," he continued.

"Well, these days, they usually do it by themselves. The little ones need help, but they usually go to Liesl. I think they could handle their lessons well," Maria explained, smiling at the thought of the children.

"So, why are you in your room?" the Captain said, looking at her guitar.

"I was…composing a song," Maria said.

"Wow. For the children, I guess?" the Captain said. He still looked at her and can't remove the thought of her kissing him last night while she was dreaming.

"Yes," Maria replied.

"Well, can I help?" the Captain said. "And maybe it could be better if we do it in the music room," the Captain said, walking to her.

"Um..okay, Captain," Maria replied, smiling.

**A/N: **Chapter 7! :))))) I'm TOTALLY fangirling right now.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

The Captain led Maria downstairs, around some corridors, until they reached the music room. Maria looked around in awe, upon seeing the beautiful place. It was a large place. There were violins in a cabinet with glass doors, bongos and guitars inside another cabinet, a shelf with folders of music pieces, music books, and some vinyl records, and a phonograph on top of it. There were also cellos beside the cabinets where the violins, bongos, and guitars were. Beside it, there was also a lyre. There were also trumpets and clarinets in large cabinets also with glass doors. To top it all off, there was a large, black, shiny grand piano in the centre.

The music room had a large gate in where you could see a wonderful view of the gardens and lets in sunlight.

"Do you like it?" the Captain suddenly said. "Oh, yes Captain. It looks so…wonderful," Maria replied. "Come on," the Captain said, grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her to the piano. Maria felt herself blush.

"C-Captain, I'm not that good in playing the piano. I can only play the melody part," Maria said.

"Is that so? Come on, I'll teach you," the Captain said, patting the space left from the chair, offering Maria to sit.

Maria sat.

"So, what are the tunes?" the Captain asked, locking his gaze on her. Maria felt herself blush, but she got her paper nd started to tell the Captain the notes, and eventually sang the chorus to him.

He played it wonderfully on the piano, and soon enough, the two started to compose the songs, smiling, laughing and blushing.

"So, could I be part of your show for the children?" the Captain asked. He locked his gaze and put his hand on top of hers. Maria looked at the hand, then looked up at the Captain. The Captain locked their gaze and put his hand on top of hers. Maria simply nodded, not looking away for his gaze.

"Good. Anyway, I also brought you here to teach you how to play the piano, right?" the Captain said.

"Oh, yes," Maria replied. The Captain stood up and went behind her.

" So, what song?" the Captain said. Then he smiled. "Oh, I know," he said. Maria was expecting him to play, but he grabbed both her hands and played "The Sound of Music". Maria felt herself blush. The Captain's face was near her, only he was looking at the piano.

When the Captain finished the song, he looked at her eyes. They both locked their eyes on each other. Maria noticed that their faces were inches apart.

"Georg?" a voice called from outside. They didn't notice the call, they were too focused on each other.

"Georg! There you are! I see we're having a flirting session here," a voice said. Georg teared his eyes away from her, and looked at the doorway. Max was there, a smirk on his face.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's Chapter 8! I'm SOOO sorry for the LOOONG update! I had A LOT to do. Schoolworks, Choir rehearsals, and other stuff. But, nonetheless, I hope you like this Chapter! R&amp;R!


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"Max!" Georg exclaimed.

Maria wondered what Max said.

_Flirting session? What does he mean by 'flirting session'? _Maria thought.

"Um, excuse me Maria," Georg muttered, then walked up to Max muttering curses under his breath.

"Max! What do you think you're doing!" the Captain muttered in a hushed tone, walking him out of the music room.

Maria watched as the two men walked out of the room. Maria sighed. The events a while ago still made her heart beat faster and faster. His hands on hers, his face near hers, his gaze always on her eyes, his-

Ugh. Why does he even do this to her? She somehow felt embarassed when Max saw what happened. She continued composing the song until she finished it.

She walked out of the music room and up to her room, humming the tune of her new song- "Supercalifragilisticexpilidoicous".

She then passed by the balcony, and heard her name being said. She turned to the balcony and saw Max and Georg talking.

"...you know I-"

"Shh, Georg. You could tell that soon, once you get the perfect timing. I know you. You'll do everything in your will just to tell her," Max told Georg.

Maria was surprised by the words, but she was not sure of what it meant. She just walked to her room. 

* * *

Minutes later, someone knocked on her door.

"Maria?"

Georg. Maria stood up and opened the door. She was greeted by a warm smile from the Captain. "May I come in?" he said. Maria smiled back at him.

_That smile just made my day even more happier_, the Captain thought.

"Of course, Captain. Is there anything you need?" Maria replied.

_You_, he thought. he smiled again to her. "No. Not at all. I just wanted to practice the song with you," he said.

"Oh. Well, okay then," she said. She got out her notebook and started teaching the song to him. Only, she didn't notice his stares at her sometimes. 

* * *

Later, when they were done, they gathered the children in the ballroom and performed their song.

It left smiles on their faces. The Captain was proud of himself-and Maria.

"So, did you like it?" the Captain told his children.

"Very much, Father!" Gretl exclaimed.

"Really?" Georg said and carried his daughter.

"Really," Gretl replied.

"Well, I guess that's all for now. You can play with Maria- I mean, _Fraulein _Maria. I have something to attend to with Uncle Max," he said. He turned to look at Maria, kind of nervous because he nearly called her by her first name in front of the children.

"Okay Father!" Marta said. "You have fifteen minutes before dinner. I'll see you all later," he said, smiling. He looked at Maria and smiled at her. He then left with one last glance at Maria and Maria taught the kids the song. 

* * *

Soon it was dinner time. Maria and the children were early, and they were just waiting for the Captain. All the meals were on the table, and the children were chatting with their governess.

"Sorry I'm late, children, come on, let's eat," he said, sitting down on his chair. They prayed the grace before meals and started eating. While eating, they sometimes had a chat. But one chat startled the two adults.

"Father, if you liked-or either- _loved_ Fraulein Maria, would you marry her?" Louisa suddenly asked.

Maria's eyes widened. She felt herself blush. The Captain stopped eating and just stared at his daughter.

"Uh..you know what Louisa? Maybe we should all finish our food so that you all may go to bed early," the Captain replied, then continued eating. No one spoke after that.

Maria was just blushing. She was nearly finished eating her food. 

* * *

After eating, Maria decided to take a stroll outside the gardens again. She seemed to like the place. Its nice, inviting, aura makes her a little bit attached to it. This certainly _was _the place she could ease her thoughts. Especially after the events of the day.

First, the music room, then, Max's words, then Georg and Max's talk from the balcony, then, the rehearsal for the song with Georg, then her and Georg's performance, then Louisa's words at the dinner table.

These were how many times Maria couldn't help but blush and feel butterflies in her stomach again and again. Just thinking about the distance her and Georg had mere hours ago still gives her butterflies. It was as if she could still feel his warm breath on her cheek. How could this day _still_ hasn't made her heart burst?

She stopped walking in front of the black iron gate leading to the lake and rested her hands on it. She admired the moonlight sparkling on the lake. She felt a smile creep up onto her lips.

"Nice night, isn't it?" a deep, soothing voice said. Maria nearly jumped in surprise as she turned around to face the person.

Once she turned around, it felt like this was the last event that _will _make her heart burst.

She saw Georg.

"Oh! Captain!" Maria exclaimed putting a hand above her heart. Georg smirked at her, moving a bit nearer to her. Although they were a bit far apart. "Too surprised, aren't we?" the Captain teased. He smiled at her, and continued walking until he's beside her.

He rested his hands on the black iron gate as well. Maria's hands were behind her back. She was _still _blushing. She continued to look at the lake.

"I...uh...haven't thanked you properly, haven't I?" the Captain said, scratching the back of his neck. Maria felt intrigued &amp; so looked back at the Captain. "Thank me? For what, Captain?" she replied. Georg smiled nervously, looking down on the ground. He was thinking of the right words he wanted to tell her.

Maria just watched him. This was the first time she saw him nervous and at a loss of words.

Finally, the Captain spoke up.

"For _everything_," he said, looking back at Maria, locking his gaze on hers. "For reuniting me with my children, for bringing life by back to my household, and for making me learn to...love...again," the Captain said. He held her hands, gazing soulfully into her eyes.

Maria was in awe. _This_ is the event that will make her heart burst.

Maria shook her thoughts away. "Love again?" she said. "Y-Yes," the Captain stuttered.

Suddenly the door opened. Frau Schmidt appeared. The two broke away. "Sir, it may seem to appear that your children aren't sleeping, but creating a riot in their room," she informed. Maria's eyes widened. She put a hand on her hair. "Oooh! I forgot to check them into sleep!" Maria panicked. "Yes, you did," Frau Schmidt replied.

Georg tried to hide his laugh. He just smiled. Maria looked back at him. "Um..if you may excuse me, Captain," she said.

Georg chuckled. "No problem. Go," he said, smiling.

Maria smiled back an practically ran back inside and to the children. 

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! I'm sorry for not updating for who knows how long. Our Christmas break is nearing to its end, so I'm making the most out of it. I hope you liked this chapter! Merry Christmas &amp; a happy New Year! :)


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The Captain woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. He squinted trough the ray of light pointing at his eyes. He moaned sleepily, turning away from the window. His eyes suddenly widened at the realization- it was morning. He quickly jumped out off his bed and opened the curtains. The sun was shining high above the Untersberg.

_I overslept_. he thought.

He quickly went to the bathroom and took a bath and came out after he was finished. He opened the closet door and found himself finding something to wear for Maria.

_Maria_.

Ever since she came, his focus suddenly came to her. His life came to her.

He also found himself not saying her name in front of the children. Of course, he wouldn't want them to suspect anything. Though he called her that one time while she taught the children Edelweiss. He just couldn't help himself.

He ended up wearing a gray suit with green designs and a green tie. This reminded him of the night he sang to her. Maybe, Maria likes this suit as much as he's in love with her blue dress?

He finally went to the mirror and fixed his hair. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He quickly finished up his hair and went up to the door.

He opened it and was greeted by the most beautiful person on Earth.

Maria.

Maria blushed at the sight of him- he never failed to look handsome.

The Captain just stared at her. He recognized her wearing that blue dress. It seemed his wish came true since he thought of it a while ago. He then locked eyes with her. He felt like she was the only one around him- he was seeming to fall into a galaxy getting nearer and nearer-

"Captain?" Maria said.

"Oh. Um hello. I'm sorry," he muttered. "Wh-Why are you here?" he continued.

"The children sent me to get you for breakfast. They all ate as well, Captain," Maria replied, smiling.

"Oh, okay," he replied.

Maria noticed a strand of hair peeking through his hair.

"Um, Captain?" she muttered, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Hmm?" he replied.

Maria then raised her hand to his hair.

"Wh-What are you doing?" the Captain said.

"Um..well...let me just..." Maria trailed off, running her fingers on that strand, attempting to fix it.

The Captain felt shivers down his spine, even though she only touched his _hair_.

"There," Maria said, smiling triumphantly.

"Thank you," the Captain muttered, just staring at her. 

* * *

Little did they know that Louisa and Friedrich were there, spying on their every move. Louisa had to restrain from squealing after the little 'hair incident' and Friedrich had to restrain himself from kicking her leg.

"Shall we...go?" they heard their Father say.

"Sure," they heard their Fraulein say.

"Have you eaten?" the Captain said. "Yes, Captain," Maria replied.

The two von Trapps heard their footsteps coming towards them, causing them to creep away down the stairs quietly.

But their mission didn't end there yet.

**A/N: **Jesus was it _that _long? I'm so sorry for the long update period, but my schedule is so hectic. We're down to our last quarter in school and I am aiming for at least a Bronze. Plus, my rehearsals for or chorale in school is needed since we have an upcoming competition this April. I'm also running for the Student Council so I'm going back and forth in meetings with our SC party and campaign planning before our Miting de Avance. I'm so sorry. But, nonetheless, I promise I will never abandon this story. I sometimes write drafts in a small notebook or in our computer when there's no Internet, though. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. :))

P.S. I can't promise a quick update next time, but I promise I would. :)


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Louisa and Friedrich hid behind one of the large topiaries near the dining area.

They heard the two adults' footsteps and voices getting louder, so they stood still.

On the way to the dining area, Maria kept wondering. Why was the Baroness not here for these past few days? She didn't eat breakfast, lunch, nor dinner. She hadn't showed up for the whole time.

"Um..Captain?" Maria said.

"Hmm?" the Captain replied. The two adults didn't notice themselves passing by Louisa and Friedrich upon entering the dining room. The Captain gestured Maria to sit beside him.

"Um..well, sorry to ask, but, for these past few days I've noticed that the Baroness isn't around. Where is she?" Maria said.

The Captain just looked at her. He realized he _completely _forgot about the Baroness for a few days.

Louisa and Friedrich went nearer to hear better, but was careful so they won't be seen nor caught.

"Well, it seems I forgot. She...uh.._left_," the Captain muttered.

Louisa and Friedrich's ears perked up. The Baroness? Gone? They had to restrain themselves from jumping in joy.

Maria was in a state of shock. The Baroness left?_ Well, at least that explained the large bags_, Maria thought.

"Why, may I ask, Captain?" Maria simply said. "Well, we called off our engagement you see..." the Captain trailed off.

With that Maria's eyes widened. They called off their engagement? Why? How?

"Called off your engagement? Wh-Why? How?" Maria blurted out.

The Captain chuckled a bit at her reaction and smiled at her. "Well, one, she doesn't seem to fit as a mother for our-I mean, the children," he said.

"Indeed it is," Louisa whispered. Friedrich just nodded.

"Two, I realized I'm in love with someone else," the Captain continued, locking gazes with Maria. Maria felt her heart thump.

"Ooh, this is getting interesting," Louisa whispered again. "One more comment or i'll shove you into the dining room," Friedrich whispered to his sister. "Fine," she replied, eyeing the two adults.

"Three, of course, I can't marry someone if I'm in love with someone else," the Captain continued again. Maria felt blood rush up to her cheeks.

_Maria! Quit being naive! _Maria thought to herself, her gaze faltering from the Captain's. The Captain cleared his throat.

"Maybe we-I mean, _I _should start eating before this food gets cold," the Captain muttered, mentally kicking himself for always referring to Maria and him.

Louisa and Friedrich slowly crept away from the topiary and ran back to the garden, where the others were.

"Well, how did it go?" Brigitta instantly said. Friedrich sighed as he remembered the night before.

_"Where are you going?" Friedrich whispered to Brigitta. "Nowhere, I'm just going to sit on the carpet. Come on," Brigitta whispered back. "What's this all about?" Liesl said. "Oh, you know," Brigitta said. Liesl suddenly nodded in approval._

_"What are we going to do now? Just make sure not to be too noisy or else we'll get caught again," Friedrich just said. "Plan," Brigitta simply replied. "Plan for what?" Kurt suddenly said as he joined the three on the carpet. "Shh!" Louisa said to Kurt as she joined them on the carpet as well, along with Gretl and Marta. "Sorry," Kurt whispered._

_"What are we going to plan about?" Friedrich asked. "Well.." Brigitta whispered, smiling. "We're going to try and make Father and Fraulein Maria admit their feelings for one another!" she blurted out in a hushed tone. They all looked at her weirdly. "Look, don't you all see it?" Brigitta sighed quietly. The rest of the von Trapps shook their heads- except Liesl. Brigitta rolled her eyes. "Seriously? The night Father sang Edelweiss to Fraulein Maria, the night they danced the Laendler, the time Fraulein Maria left and he was depressed, the time Fraulein Maria came back and he eyed her as if she would go away again, the rainy afternoon Father and Fraulein maria taught us Edelweiss, their glances at each other at the dining room, the day they sung to us 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious', and just a mere few minutes ago when Father and Fraulein Maria said good night to each other. You don't see that at all?" Brigitta enlisted._

"I'm starting to get it now," Louisa whispered, grinning. Friedrich sighed. "Let's just get with the plan," he sighed.

"It went really well, Father and Fraulein maria were like-AHHH!-"

"Let me speak, unless you only want to hear squeals," Friedrich cut Louisa off. Louisa just flashed him a dirty look. "Well, to sum it up, Father and Fraulein Maria had a small incident," Friedrich said.

"I won't call that a 'small incident', here, let me show you, Friedrich, face me," Louisa said, demonstrating how the hair incident happened.

Brigitta and Liesl squealed in delight. Gretl and Marta giggled a bit, and Kurt just stood there, feeling weird.

"Cut it out, Louisa! We have another kind of news to tell as well," Friedrich said, annoyed. "Which news?" Louisa asked. Friedrich sighed. "The Baroness left, Father and the Baroness' engagement was called off, and Father sounded like he wanted to confess to Fraulein Maria, but didn't, and after that, he ate breakfast," Friedrich explained.

"What? The Baroness is gone?" Brigitta and Liesl said in unison. Marta and Gretl giggled. Friedrich nodded.

"Well, seems like our plan is going to work," Friedrich muttered to himself.

**A/N: **Hi guys! How was the chapter? I hope you like it. I only got this chance to finish this chapter. I already have lots of ideas planned for the next few chapters, so stay tuned! (even though I update slowly) Nonetheless, I hope you liked this chapter and I promise I'll update soon. Please R&amp;R, it'll mean a lot to me. Love you all! :*


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

The Captain and Maria stood in awkward silence in the dining room. Maria was blushing- remembering what happened minutes ago.

"Um..will you tell the children?" Maria awkardly said, breaking the awkward tension between them.

"Tell the children what?" the Captain replied, looking back at her. "That the Baroness...um..._left_," Maria said.

"Well, maybe later at lunch, or after I eat. Where are the children?" the Captain said.

"I believe they are in the gardens," Maria replied.

"Hmmm...okay,"the Captain said, finishing the last of his food.

* * *

"Well, it seems our plan will be easy since the Baroness is gone," Kurt said.

"I agree, Kurt. Plus, they're not even engaged anymore. Anyway, who's going to get the phonograph?" Liesl asked.

"Kurt and I. Oh, and one suggestion, can Marta and Gretl be the ones to ask Fräulein Maria and Father to dance the Läendler? I was thinking it would be more irresistable," Friedrich said, looking over to Gretl and Marta, who smiled back at his suggestion.

"Okay. So Gretl and Marta will plead, Kurt and you will get the phonograph, and we'll see if they'll dance the Läendler," Liesl said. She went over to Gretl and Marta. "Do you get what you'll do?" she asked the two. They shook their heads. Liesl just smiled at them.

"Well, you are going to plead that Father and Fräulein Maria will dance what they danced during the grand ball," Liesl said. "Oh! Okay!" Gretl exclaimed happily. "Good," Liesl said, patting her left cheek.

"I just hope they'll dance it. Kurt, do you know now how to act?" Brigitta said. "Hmm-mm," Kurt replied, nodding. "Okay, we're ready," Brigitta said.

"Ready for what?"

They looked at where the voice came from-it was their Father, with their Fräulein behind him. Liesl looked back at the others.

"Well, um, Father, we were just talking about how we could dance the Läendler. Brigitta and Kurt were the ones who could show us some parts, that's why she said that Kurt and her were ready," Liesl lied, but managed to make it sound truthful.

"Mmm," their Father replied. "We don't know it fully, Father, could you teach us?" Brigitta then said, playing along. Liesl signalled Gretl and Marta, and they seemed to know what to do, and slowly crept up to their Father.

"Could you teach us?" Marta said. "Please?" Gretl added.

"Maybe later, Gretl, Marta, Brigitta. I have something to announce to all," the Captain said. "But Father!" Marta said hastily. "Now, now, Marta, be more respectful to your Father," Maria said to Marta sternly put gently. "Sorry, Fräulein Maria," Marta replied. Maria just smiled at her gently.

"What's so important to announce?" Friedrich said.

"Well, children, I just wanted to tell you that...um...the Baroness left," the Captain said. The children looked at each other knowingly.

"Really, Father?" Brigitta said. They already _knew _that woman left. "Well, yes, Brigitta," the Captain replied. "Is she coming back?" Louisa played along.

"No, Louisa," the Captain replied. "Why, Father?" Friedrich asked. "Well, we...called off our engagement," he replied. "Oh," Liesl said.

"Now all questions are done, can you teach us the dance you danced at the grand ball?" Gretl chimed in. The others chuckled at her stubbornness, and then hoped for a nice answer from their Father.

"Well, okay Gretl. But you don't have a partner," he replied. "You could teach both of us, Father," Kurt said, Brigitta in tow. "Alright," he said, smiling. The children smiled triumphantly. Maria went to one of the benches once their Father started teaching them, watching the beautiful family.

* * *

"I'm kind of having a hard time knowing the steps. Could you just dance it for us, Father?" Brigitta then said. Georg chuckled at his daughter. "But how could I dance it? I don't have a partner," he said, smiling at his daughter. "There's Fräulein Maria," Brigitta replied. Maria heard this and she and Georg suddenly locked eyes for a moment.

"We...don't have music to dance it with," the Captain said, not taking his eyes off Maria. "We'll get the phograph! I remember having a vinyl record of the Läendler somewhere in the music room," Friedrich offered. "And I'm not sure if she would like to dance it," the Captain added. Liesl tapped Gretl. Gretl looked up her older sister and nodded. She slowly crept up to Maria.

"Please, Fräulein Maria?" she pleaded. Maria just looked at the little girl. "Please?" Gretl repeated. Maria found out she couldn't resist the girl. "Okay," Maria said, smiling, while patting her cheek. "Yay! Thank you Fräulein Maria!" Gretl said, hugging her Fräulein. "That's no problem," Maria replied.

"Well, it's settled then," Liesl said. "Let's go to the ballroom. I guess it would be better," Brigitta said. The Captain just looked at Maria as she came beside him.

All of them made their way to the ballroom, not knowing what'll happen next.

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. And sorry for a short chapter, and sorry for a cliffhanger. :(( But, nonetheless, I hope you like this chapter. Maybe, in the next _two _chapters, you'll know what'll happen. XD Anyway, please R&amp;R! Love you all! :)


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The nine of them arrived in the ballroom. Upon reaching the ballroom, Friedrich and Kurt excused themselves to get the phonograph and the vinyl record of the Läendler in the music room. Maria was tense, she was about to dance it again. She was about to dance it again with _him_.

A minute later, Friedrich and Kurt arrived, vinyl record all ready set on the phonograph. As Maria looked at it, she felt her stomach doing huge somersaults. She looked over to the Captain (who was a few meters in front of her) and he looked…._nervous_?

The music started playing, and the two hesitated for a moment, before deciding to start the dance so they couldn't disappoint the children. The music arrived to a climatic sound, making the Captain bow to Maria and Maria curtsy to the Captain. They then held hands, and did the first steps of the Läendler. Warmth emanating from each others' hands, they started stepping, hopping, twirling. Maria was looking away from the Captain, to avoid blushing. Meanwhile, the Captain just looked at her, trying to catch her eyes. They were locked soon as they did another twirl, and then their hands interlaced in front of their chest as they stepped left and right before doing another twirl.

They continued to dance, eyes not tearing off from the other. As Maria hopped around the Captain as he clapped, she felt his very warm gaze at her. She tried not to mind it, but as they went to the more intimate part of the dance, Maria found her gaze on the Captain again.

Their bodies came closer, nearly to the point it touched. Maria felt everything she felt when they danced it during the ball. Their eyes were locked again, before they broke away to finish the last parts of the dance they did not dance during the ball. After a final pose, they broke away, facing each other as the music faded and came to its end.

Maria's face was flushed bright pink, her stomach doing somersaults once again since the Captain hasn't let go of her right hand. The Captain was just looking at Maria, caressing her hand involuntarily.

"That was…it?" Brigitta said. The two adults broke away completely, and nodded at the same time. _They are meant to be_, Brigitta thought. "So…um…do you want to continue with the steps?" the Captain suggested. "Maybe later, I have a feeling I might get a hard time again. And besides, maybe I can recall how you and Fräulein Maria danced," Brigitta replied. Maria blushed again, face getting redder.

The door suddenly opened. Frau Schmidt peeked from the door, before entering. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I do believe that it is five minutes before lunch," Frau Schmidt said. "Oh, okay. That's no problem Frau Schmidt. We'll get ready," the Captain replied with a warm smile. Frau Schmidt just nodded her head with a smile before leaving the ballroom.

"Well, off you go and get ready for lunch," the Captain said. The children just smiled back at them. Friedrich and Kurt grabbed the phonograph as they went out, and the rest went out after them. "A-Are you coming, Father? Fräulein Maria?" Liesl asked. "A little bit later," the Captain replied. Liesl nodded. "Do close the door," he added. Liesl nodded and smiled as she went out and closed the door.

And all that was left was Maria and the Captain.

The Captain walked closer to Maria. Maria backed away a little bit, face flushing red.

"Maria..." the Captain just muttered. "Did we just, dance?" Maria said, looking at the Captain. "Yes," he replied. "Both of us danced? Again?" Maria said. "Yes," the Captain said again, inching a little bit more to Maria.

"Oh dear," Maria said to herself, hands going to her face. She was confused. She didn't know what to do. She felt..._different_. So much different than the past few days. She felt like she has fallen. Fallen even more in love. But she couldn't let her facade crumble. Not when she still wasn't sure about his feelings towards her. About the life she searched.

"Is there a problem?" the Captain said, hand on her shoulder. "No," Maria said, smiling, looking down on the ground giving the Captain a full view of her lashes. "Not at all," she added. "Maybe we need to get ready for lunch," Maria said as she made her way to the door.

The Captain stood there. "And you still haven't told her," he muttered to himself, as he made his way out the ballroom, remembering Max's words. 

* * *

As Liesl went out, Friedrich and Kurt run from the music room and the rest to the door. Liesl's ear was on the door. They knew it was wrong, but they were desperate.

When Liesl heard footsteps, she quickly ushered them up to their room.

"What happened?" Brigitta quickly asked as they arrived to their room. "Fräulein Maria was gushing, and Father was just saying weird things. No developments," Liesl replied, shrugging her shoulders at the last sentence. "Oh," Brigitta replied. "Well, let's just wait after lunch," Brigitta said, winking.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, that took so long. Well, summer's started, and I'll try to put up the next chapter! (Which will be the last chapter. Surprise right? XD) Well, nonetheless, hope you liked this story, and thanks for all the support. :) Please R&amp;R! It will mean so much reading your opinions. :) 


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

After lunch, Maria decided to go out by the lake, trying to rethink on whatever happened that day. Hands gripping tight on the black iron gate, humming different tunes, trying to calm herself down. They finished the dance, yes, but why is she feeling too much. Was it really that possible to fall even more?

"Oh, help," she muttered.

"Help? Why do you need help?"

_Are you kidding me? _she thought. Maria turned around to see the Captain.

"Oh, um, well...I..." she stuttered. The Captain just smirked at her and went beside her. There were many times they stood in conversation here, laughing and so, and now, here they are, awkward and everything.

The Captain was eyeing the boat. He'll not let go of this moment this time.

"Maria?" the Captain said. "Yes, Captain?" she replied. "I was thinking of...having a boat ride after lunch, but figured I don't have a companion. So, well, um, would you like to...go on a boat ride with me?" the Captain said. "W-Well, um, sure, no problem at all," Maria replied with a smile. He opened the black iron gate and led her carefully down the stairs. "You first, m'lady," the Captain offered. Maria accepted with a nervous smile and they soon were rowing around the lake.

They stood in awkward silence, Maria looking at her hands and fidgeting them, while the Captain was trying to catch her eyes or either look around, trying to think of how he would confess it.

"So..." the Captain said, breaking the awkward silence. They have been like that since the morning, and it has gotten even more worse after the dance. Maria, as he could tell, was avoiding him.

Maria just looked up at him, then looked back down. "Maria, well, I'm really sorry for asking, It's been long before I asked it, and I know you wouldn't want to hear it agin, so, well..." the Captain started. Maria now looked at him attentively.

"Why did you leave?" he finally said. Maria's eyes widened a bit, before looking down. "Well, it's...it's a complicated story," Maria said, before looking back up to him again. The Captain locked his eyes with her. "Do tell," he said.

"Well, I left, because, I...was _scared_," Maria started. "Scared becasue I was afraid of what I feel. Since I was going to become a nun, it was _impossible _for me to ever feel those things. I never even thought that I would feel them," Maria said. The Captain's ears perked up. _Feelings_.

"What, may I ask, did you feel?" he said. Maria felt really nervous. She has lied about this many times now and now she could even faint while telling the truth.

"Well, there were jittery feeling in my stomach, my heart pounding whenever we look at it each other, and when I feel most of these things, I could hardly breath. I feel like my breath was blown away," Maria said, a pink shade tinting her cheeks. "_Him_?" the Captain said, smirking. "Him? Oh, oh yes, _him_," she said, blushing a little bit more.

"I could say you're in love," the Captain said, chuckling. Maria blushed even more, remembering all those days, her dreams, the Baroness' words, _his _words, she didn't know what to do anymore.

"It's weird though, I ran away from the fear of falling in love," Maria chuckled nervously. "Well, why did you come back?" the Captain then said, face going forward to her, but still a few meters apart.

"I...um...er..." Maria stuttered. _Oh, help. Help me now_, Maria thought. "Hmm?" the Captain said, smirking once again.

"Because...I wanted to look for my life," Maria muttered. "Have you found it?" the Captain said. "I'm not quite sure," Maria said.

"Well...um...who is this mystery man you came back for?" the Captain said. Maria's eyes widened. "Name?" the Captain said, smiling. "Or maybe perhaps you would like to describe him? Because I really don't know if I know this 'man'," the Captain said. Maria's eyes were now the size of golf balls. _How could I tell it? _she thought.

"Well, um, physical or qualities?" Maria said. "Both," the Captain replied. "Physical...er...he has black hair, blue eyes, beautifully tanned skin, in fact he _is _very handsome. Qualities, well, he's stern yet loving, um, sometimes stubborn, funny, kind, and has a wonderful singing voice," maria said, dreamily.

The Captain raised his eyebrows. _Sounds somewhat like me._

"Well, enough about _me, _Captain, how about you?" Maria said, somewhat making a diversion to calm her senses.

"Well, yes, I am in love. She was one of the most beautiful people I've ever met," he stated. "Um..who?" Maria said.

"Well, she has beautiful golden-blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, rosy cheeks, long lashes, and, well, sorry to say, but she has pink, soft lips. Her personality is wonderful. I would love to marry her, if she, well, agrees. She does, in fact, loves my children," he said, smirking.

Maria was thinking. _Golden-blonde hair? Loves his children? _Her eyes widened at the realization.

"Me."

"Yes, you. I'm in love with you. I've been so blind. I even thought I could marry Elsa, but the truth was it is you. It is you I have loved all along," the Captain said, stopping the boat.

"Captain..." Maria muttered as he cupped her cheek. He slowly leaned closer. "May I?" he said, smiling. Maria just nodded, speechless. The Captain then went for it, gently pressing his lips on hers.

As they broke away, Maria just hugged the Captain. "I love you, Maria," the Captain said. "And I love you too, _Georg_," Maria said, smiling at his name. The Captain smiled. "Don't you know that this isn't our first kiss?" he said, recalling that rainy night. "Hmm?" Maria said, breaking away. "Remember that rainy night in where I fetched you from the gazebo?" he said. "Mmm-hmm," she replied. "Well, after I brought you to your room, I couldn't sleep and I decided to go to you. I acually told you I love you, then you kissed me- while you were asleep," the Captain said, chuckling. "What?" Maria said, blushing. "Yes. Dreaming of me, perhaps?" he joked. "Maybe," she smiled. They kissed again and held each other for a while. "Marry me?" Georg said, stroking her hair. Maria smiled. "Gladly."

The children saw everything through the window. They all smiled. They were going to have a mother again, they knew it.

All those dramatic events made them reach this. Well, it's love, after all.

_It is you I have loved, all along._

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here it is! The final chapter. Thank you for all the support you've given this story. It really means a lot. :) Well, there'll be upcoming stories, maybe one-shots, before I would like to create a Julie and Christopher fic. XD well, please R&amp;R, and I hope you liked this story! :) Thank you once again. :)


End file.
